The Phantom
by Ren Kaneki
Summary: No one could have predicted how deep the Dursley's abuse went, and their effect on the boy who lived. Unfortunately this drives Harry insane and now magical London has a new Ripper on their hands.


The Phantom

Chapter One: Seeing Truth

Author Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to our little Pow-wow. The premise of this story is that Harry is insane and Hagrid is OOC. Beside that everything is normal.

Here's the only warning I'm going to give anyone. This story is rated M for adult situations. There will be zero slash.

Disclaimer

I do not own harry potter nor any of the characters, content, or material in this story. That belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Harry fell to the floor with a grunt. Blood oozed out of his nose in small rivets. The culprit stood over the young lad, large and imposing to the youngsters eyes. Harry was not afraid. This was a normal occurrence.

"You...Bastard" Harry groaned out.

It had just been an ordinary day for harry when a letter arrived from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. His overtly religious aunt and uncle had been less then amused and fashioned that Harry, the devil child as they had affectionately come to call him, was up to no good. Harry had protested when Uncle Vernon had burned the letters, and now...

The large and fat man stood over harry cracking his knuckles. Uncle Vernon as the fat man was known took out a white envelope. What did he do to deserve this? Anger filled harry as the man ripped the envelope apart. Harry looked at the man with contempt. Lightning flashed outside the small house's windows.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...you should know by now that I won't have any devil business in my house." Vernon looked towards harry with disdain.

Harry was about to yell and scream when Vernon kicked him in the ribs. Harry screamed as his small ribs snapped. Aunt Petunia and Dudley watched harry with apathy as Vernon picked him up by his hair. Pain raced through him as Vernon yanked him upwards.

Harry screamed as the more powerful and adult man prepared to knee him in the spine. A sickening crack split the air. Dropped to the ground He expected to feel enormous pain. After a moment of not feeling anything Harry opened his eyes. Harry starred in shock as his uncle toppled over, head twisted at a sick angle. From behind Vernon appeared a giant of a man.

"What did you do!" Petunia screamed in horror.

Petunia attempted to stab the giant of a man with a kitchen knife out of fright. The giant simply swatted the woman aside with a meaty fist. He watched in shock as his aunts body impacted the stove and went still. Dudley, petrified, urinated and soiled himself in the corner of the room.

The giant approached harry clad in brown robes and a giant belt tied around his waist. The man had long black wild hair and a long rugged beard.

The giant approached slowly. Harry screamed in fear and tried to craw away. The giant stopped and harry prayed for someone to save him. The giant now only a few feet away spoke, "Lad I'm here to save you. I'm sorry about...your aunt and uncle."

Harry starred at the giant unbelievingly who had just violently killed his aunt and uncle.

Hagrid seeing harry afraid and frightened sighed.

Hagrid had not meant to kill the two muggles but he lost control when he saw the muggle man beating the boy who lived. Harry was about to scream again when Hagrid reached into his robes and retrieved, a loly pop?

Hagrid flashed him a toothy grin and offered the candy in an offering of peace.

"Maybe he really wants to save me" Harry thought. It was not impossible after all. Uncle Vernon had been beating him for years and forced him to live in a cupboard under the stairs.

Harry took the candy cautiously and slowly unwrapped it. He put the loly in his mouth.

Suddenly he felt a little queasy suddenly and felt drowsy. He felt his sense of awareness dim. He briefly heard Hagrid say something about an offer to join Hogwarts and he nodded dully. Like a zombie he followed the giant outside and apparated away with the man. Time passed by quickly as the giant dragged him around some place called Diagon ally.

Then, suddenly, he felt normal again. The world rushed as the last two hours hit him. People in all sorts of apparel walked by talking excitedly. He was walking alongside the gentle giant. Harry glanced around curiously. More surprised by his lack of panic than anything else he looked at Hagrid with a mix of fright and curiosity.

Hagrid laughed, "Hahaha I'm sorry boy but I won't be explaining anything. Ye are going to hogwarts. Make this easy for me and I won't tell anyone about our little...encounter."

Harry was a smart intelligent child but the fear presented by his scary abductor stifled any criticism he might have voiced.

Harry finally found his voice, "I have nowhere to go and you killed my family...what could you offer me?"

Hagrid smiled benevolently, "Why lad I could offer you a new family at hogwarts. When you get to Hogwarts you will be put into something called a house. Imagine it like one big happy family. Join a house called Gryffindor when the time comes to pick a house, and I promise you a loving family filled with fellow young lads like yourself."

A sense of long and hope filled Harry. He realized something..., _'Wait...That loly he gave me...After he gave me it I suddenly became compliant.'_ It did not take the boy long to figure he had been drugged, but frankly he did not care. He hated his aunt and uncle and the giant had done him a favor. He knew he normally was not so hateful, but now with nothing left but loneliness and his own loathing he decided to go where the wind blew.

Harry was broken from his inner monologue when Hagrid snapped his finger. "Sorry what?" Harry blurted out.

Hagrid looked at him suspiciously, "I was saying I'm leaving for some personal business. Now you might still be in shock from our little incident so you probably don't remember accessing your family vault. You will find your money in the pouch at your hip."

Harry felt around his waist and sure enough the pouch was filled to the brim with gold coins. harry looked at Hagrid shocked even as the dim memory came to mind. Harry saw himself thirty minutes ago following Hagrid to his family fault like a zombie. Like a flash the memory was over and Harry was reminded that he could not trust Hagrid.

"Now harry I want you to go buy some essentials. Buy clothes, wand, and anything you fancy. I will be back in this spot in three hours understood?"

Harry nodded with rigid posture. Hagrid nodded happy with himself and strode away. Harry stood still as passerby in elegant robes strode by, indifferent, apathetic, and uncaring. Could they not see what had happened to him only hours before?

Harry clenched his fists. His knuckles turned white as the last few hours finally hit him. Blood dripped from clenched fists. Passerby looked at him strangely and snorted. Harry adorned in ragged clothes and blood stains looked like a complete loony.

The crowds avoided him and he scowled as the occasional fancy dressed people snickered at the 'homeless' bum.

His blood boiled. No one could even identify him because Hagrid had used a 'notice me not' charm to make his scar disappear.

The cold truth had been seen by Harry's young eyes. The world was a harsh and unforgiving place. Random people did not care about helping someone they did not know.

Something _snapped_.

With open eyes and a open mind he looked around, noticing things he never paid attention to before now. Harry saw other children just like him. They were in the allyways and kept out of view of the general populace. He saw people without limbs, torn or blasted off by death eaters. They walked around with worn and despaired faces. Then he saw all of the wizards with elegant robes. They walked past him with smug sneers and the air of pomp.

Like dipping in a cold river he shivered, and feel to his knees. They reminded him of his aunt. Always flaunting her jewelry or her dress's. The memory of the beatings came back and he gasped.

 _Petunia sneered and grabbed the boy by his skinny arm, "You little bastard!" The woman screamed._

 _Harry trembled as his aunt hovered over him with a pair of tongs._

 _"You practiced your satanic magic again didn't you?!"_

 _Harry cried. "It's not my fault! The kitchen sink exploded and water gushed out._

 _Petunia screamed in fright and hoisted the child to his knees. The woman gazed deeply into harry's eyes with anger, "You disrespect the lord in my house. I will teach you respect yet, demon."_

 _Harry's eyes widen when the woman brought her tongs to his fingernails._

 _"NO!"_

The images of the Dursleys and the well dressed people merged for just an instant. He looked to an alleyway across the street and saw his uncle still alive, beating a five year old orphan girl. Harry was about to yell out for help when he looked around and saw them.

They were everywhere! Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's everywhere. They were of all ages and sexes. They all carried themselves with confidence and wore only the most elegant magical ware. Harry watched in shock as they walked by him uncaring.

He brought shaking hands up, covering his head, and screamed. Slowly, a dopey grin spread across his face.

"HAHAHAHHA I SEE IT NOW!" The people passing him by hurried along as the black hair mad hobo laughed.

Harry peered at the man across the street, still beating the small girl in the shadows of the alleyway, now wearing an entirely different face than his uncle. "Yes I see now. The filth was there all along."

Harry's green eyes reflected inner madness and hate. _Uncle Vernon, let's play!'_

The passerby in Diagon ally shivered as if something horrifically bad had just occurred.

XxX

Harry caressed his new want gently as he strolled along King's Cross. The railway station was a buzz of activity. Baleful eyes tracked the people as they passed by with a dark hunger. Harry knew somewhere inside that he was broken, but that no longer mattered.

He was given a wide berth as he walked towards the trains. Whispers broke out as he passed by. Thankfully that kind wand maker had rid him of that dreadful charm on his head and now he was, once again, famous.

"Is that the boy who lived? He looks so scary..."

"That's Harry potter?"

"He looks like an anemic..."

"Why is he dressed like a one of those snake lovers?!"

A confident grin adorned Harry's face. Passerby shivered if they dared to look him in the eye. In the hours since he had acquired a new outlook his skin had taken an ashen quality and his eyes had taken a dark tint. He had visited one of Diagon Ally's many clothe shops and procured himself some new robes befitting his new outlook on life. Harry wore a black buttoned up coat top and pants with black boots and white latex gloves. His hair was slicked back and freshly cut.

After realizing that the world was mad, and not him, he had deduced that he needed money and power if his desires were going to be anymore than a pipe dream, and how better to do that than abuse his status as the boy.

Harry had not only used his family money to purchase himself a new look but also a wand. He of course realized that it had a tracking charm. He had overheard another first year mentioning the tracking charm. Harry had paid the wand shop owner Ollivander quite handsomely to remove that little charm for only forty gold coins. The old coot had taken the bribe, telling himself the boy who lived could never have any ill intentions. The man had even been so kind to include a beginners book on magic for a few extra coins.

After that Harry had bought a suitcase from a little dingy shop. It could hold up to two hundred pounds total. Through some mechanism Harry could not begin to understand, space was folded, allowing you to fit much more then should be possible into the little suitcase.

Next, Harry had visited an old antique shop run by unsurprisingly, an old white man with a long gray beard. He had only found two things that really interested him. An old phantom of the Opera mask and costume. The suit was a long ethereal gray billowing robe that used magic to create the illusion the user was a ghost. The mask was a white theatre mask with a distorted smile and eyes slants downwards. The mask was enchanted to make the person looking at it feel a sense of happiness and enjoyment.

For Harry it had been love at first sight.

Harry walked towards platform nine at King's cross with stiff determination. Commoners and nobles alike gawked in awe as he passed them.

 _'Yes they adore me, their hero,'_ He thought with derision.

Most of the potential students had already boarded the train. He would not be late.

Soon he was forced to come to a halt. A group of what one could only describe as idiots stood in his way. The group of red haired fools stood in his way. Each bore a stupid grin on their faces, as if the only thing they looked forward to was when they would get their next warm cuddly hug.

 _'Sickening'_

One of the fools walked forward to introduce himself. "Hello I'm Ron weasly and I..i" Harry slapped him so hard the poor fool fell over.

"Hey!" Harry looked over to the voice with disdain. One of the burly brothers walked towards him, fuming. He got into his face. Harry could feel the oafs breathe on his new attire.

"Fancy yourself a pureblood, bastard?" He asked.

Harry sneered and spit in the oafs face. The man recoiled and Harry kicked the man in the shins. The man's grip loosened and harry wasted no time running into the train.

He had been accosted by that group of inbreds! He would make them pay one day, but first...Harry had spotted a new muse. He noticed the blond haired boy eyeing him curiously.

Inside the train hundreds of soon to be Hogwarts students walked around excitedly.

The blond boy waited a few moments for the students to finish pouring in before he hesitantly approached the famous scarred child.

"Greetings, are you Harry Potter?"

Harry bit his lip when the voice spoke. He appraised the person speaking. A boy no older than him with blond hair and robes of only the most elite purebloods graced him.

Draco smirked at Harry," I hear you're the boy who lived. I wanted to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy, esteemed heir of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry stared at Draco with a hungry look. In front of Harry stood Dudley. Harry involuntarily licked his lips. This would be fun.

Draco was starting to feel a little creeped out with the way Harry was staring at him. If he didn't know any better he thought Harry was playing for the other team or something.

Harry shuddered for a second and appraised Draco in a new light. He stuck his hand out in a greeting, "Yes...I'm the boy who lived. Why don't we find ourselves a cabin for some privacy du...draco."

Draco hesitated. Something felt wrong about this... but his father would scold him if he didn't even attempt to secure a friendship with the boy who had killed their lord.

Following the scarred child into a _solitary_ cabin the feeling worsened. The door shut behind Draco and the two were alone.

Shaking in excitement Harry mentally reviewed the spells he had memorized from that beginner book like a mantra. Thinking over the spells he knew of only two that he could perform in the limited time he had as a wizard. He whipped out his wand.

"Reducto!"

Drraco's body hit the floor of the cabin with a light thud. The chatter outside the cabin continued, unaware of what was happening.

Harry wore a giant smile as he dragged the unconscious Malfoy over to a seat. Harry ripped the Malfoy's clothes off before igniting his wand in magical fire. The 'Will-O'-Wisp' spell was a beginner level spell that provided a small flame that could be used to light the dark night. It would suit his purposes just fine.

Dudley's face overlapped with the Malfoy. Harry snickered as he slowly toasted the fatty cousin of his from head to toe. Dudley would pay for the time he...thoughts of pain and shame filled him before he pushed it away violently. The scent of burning flesh filled the cabin and it would not be too long before someone investigated.

Harry lost himself in his work, no his art. This was art he scolded himself. Carefully he finished his work before opening a panel in the ceiling and crawled through the air vents.

He wondered what they would think of his art.

* * *

Professor Snape was many things. Being one of the esteemed professors of Hogwarts and a former dark wizard from the last war he was familiar with death. Today was different, _much different._ He was checking in on his soon to be slytherins when the familar smell of burning flesh greeted him.

Snape slammed open a nearby cabin door and almost spilled his stomach contents. Inside the cabin was a sight beyond even Voldemorts cruelty.

Dracon Malfoys naked body was literally pinned against the cabin wall with his own ripped off finger bones. An engorgement charm had been used to transform the bones into crudely transfigured foot-long spikes. The boys skin had turned a charred black and was sloughing off in some places. The boys head had been ripped off and stuffed into his torn anus, dripping with blood and white fluids.

Snape retched. Shakily standing up he used a special ring he had been gifted with to put the train on lockdown and call the ministry.

Inside another cabin a certain bookwork was reading when a young boy fell out of the ceiling. Picking himself up with a groan Harry found himself face to face with an angel. He had never seen something so _perfect_ , so _beautiful_.

The two shared a shocked expression before screams erupted from the hallway.


End file.
